The human skin consists of three layers. The epidermis or outermost layer is the thinnest layer and provides protection from the external environment. The dermis or middle layer primarily acts to provide structure and support. The third and innermost layer, which is the subcutaneous fat layer, provides insulation and acts as a shock absorber.
The epidermis is classically subdivided into 3 sub-layers, the outermost of which is the stratum corneum. The stratum corneum is made up of nonliving squamous cells and varies in thickness depending on the location on the body. It is typically thinnest on the eyelid skin and thickest on the palms and soles. In certain disease states like psoriasis the stratum corneum becomes thickened thereby causing a scalp, rash appearance to the skin. The epidermis becomes dulled and sallow as we age and accumulate sun damage. The epidermal pores can become plugged as in acne and keratosis pilaris. Keeping the epidermis healthy and properly exfoliated helps maintain overall skin appearance and a healthier skin glow. Unplugging epidermal pores through gentle exfoliation helps to open and unroof acne bumps and release the buildup of oils and skin debris. Gently exfoliating bumps of keratosis pilaris (the chicken or gooseflesh appearance on the upper arms and thighs) can help unroof the coiled, ingrown hairs and improve its overall appearance.
The stratum corneum may be thickened in areas of sun damage (heliodermatosis) and as result of skin aging. A dull and sallow appearance of the skin typically marks skin with prominent stratum corneum buildup. Fine skin wrinkles and creases exacerbate the age appearance of the skin. Minimally invasive techniques that help slough layers off the stratum corneum are called exfoliation. Exfoliative processes include physical methods like dermabrasion, microdermabrasion, laser resurfacing, dermaplaning, and chemical methods like superficial chemical peels. All of these processes have in common the ability to remove portions of the stratum corneum.
Mild physical exfoliation may be achieved using a variety of currently available methods including simply brushing the skin with a soft brush, wash cloth, or an abrasive material like BufPuf™ (3M Corporation, Minneapolis, Minn.) pads or pumice stones. More aggressive chemical exfoliation is generally performed using the topical application of a peeling agent like glycolic acid. Exfoliation (physical or chemical) often results in a cosmetically improved and rejuvenated appearance of the skin. Exfoliation is a relatively very safe technique that may most commonly be carried out at home; deeper or more aggressive exfoliation is carried out with a medical professional or with paraprofessionals like aestheticians. Deep exfoliation using surgical grade dermabrasion or deep chemical peels are only carried out by specially trained physicians and surgeons.
Dermaplaning is traditionally a technique wherein a sharp device called a dermatome is used to abrade away a controlled surface layer of skin. Dermatomes are hand-held blade devices that are designed to precisely shave off predetermined layers of the stratum corneum. Dermaplaning devices are fairly restricted sharps (large “butter knife” scalpel devices) and routinely designated to use by physicians, physician assistants, and other licensed professionals as deemed by each state.
True dermabrasion is typically a very invasive surgical procedure requiring administration of anesthetic prior to surgically scraping or manually sanding away much of the epidermis. Dermabrasion extends into the living part of the skin, typically beyond the full depth of the stratum corneum. This technique is used to improve the cosmetic appearance of deeper acne and facial scars as well as some tattoos. Dermabrasion is a very invasive surgical procedure performed only by physicians and cosmetic surgeons specifically trained in its use, and classically uses a motorized rotating disc with abrasive sand particles to sharply remove portions of the epidermis.
Microdermabrasion is a relatively safe and noninvasive technique for exfoliation and removal of the top layers of the stratum corneum. There are many types of microdermabrasion including 1) older crystal-based systems and 2) newer crystal-free systems. Microdermabrasion has been performed in the numbers of many millions of procedures all over the world and in the United States by aestheticians, medical assistants, and consumers for greater than 15 years.
In crystal microdermabrasion, aluminum oxide crystals flowing in an air stream are gently blown against the skin surface. In crystal microdermabrasion, there is essentially no bleeding, minimal complications, better compliance, and no need for local anesthesia or a skilled operator. In microdermabrasion, the speed, type, and density of crystals within the stream of air is related to the degree of micro-abrasion which can occur over a defined time period. Traditional crystal based microdermabrasion systems use a speed regulator to control the speed or velocity of the crystals. A bleed valve assists to introduce additional air into the stream of air and crystals. The net effect of the air bleed valve is a slowing of the suction and therefore a reduction in the strength of the abrasion. Crystal-based microdermabrasion units are very costly and relatively complex. U.S. Patent Application 20020090385 (Fox, et al.) discloses microdermabrasion applied with a crystalline emulsion. The carrier is a mixture of coated crystals. The coated crystals are formed by combining magnesium oxide, aluminum oxide or a combination of the two with methicone, adding a catalyst, such as ammonia, and mixing, then baking the resulting slurry mixture until the mixture is dry. The coated crystals thereby to stay in the emulsion in a carrier.
The “power peel” is another type of microdermabrasion. Available in the United States, it is also a method of “sandblasting” the skin. This procedure has been known to potentially help reduce the appearance of some types of acne scars and help reduce many other types of scars and skin imperfections. The power peel typically uses very fine and hard aluminum oxide crystals, which are air blasted at the skin with usually around 25 psi of air pressure. Safe operation of these devices requires the use of a limited number of passes or accurate control of pass speed to the target area. “Power peel” is intended to help remove only portions of the epidermis of the skin and therefore provides temporary improvement of the skin. It does not generally go deep or result in any alteration of scar formation. Systems include a vacuum apparatus to suction away unwanted crystal particles and exfoliated skin particles. Caution must be exercised to avoid inhalation of or ocular injury from the crystals by both the operator and the person undergoing treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,119 (Weber, et al.) further discusses this topic. Another variant of this methodology, i.e., the use of solid particles such as sand, alumina, or hard fibers, etc., is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,351 (Street) in which a cosmetic pad for use in removing surface detritus from the skin at pressures a lay person can apply in scrubbing the skin is comprised of a segment of lofty, fibrous, non-woven structure of mixed denier organic (e.g., nylon or polyester) crimped filaments bonded at contacting points with a binder such as thermosetting resin and containing finely divided, biocompatible, soft abrasive particles.
More recently introduced, crystal-free microdermabrasion techniques have evolved and involve no chemicals or crystals. This newer style of microdermabrasion utilizes a fixed particle abrasive on a tip which directly contacts the skin. A vacuum applies suction through the abrasive tip thereby gently exfoliating fine skin particles as the microdermabrasion wand is manually moved over the skin surface. These machines are still very expensive and moderately complex. Similar to crystal-based microdermabrasion, there is essentially no bleeding, minimal complications, better compliance, and no need for local anesthesia or a skilled operator in crystal-free microdermabrasion. In crystal-free microdermabrasion, the level of suction and the pressure of the wand and rate of manual wand movement over the skin primarily determine the degree of micro-abrasion which occurs over the treatment period.
The unparalleled safety and convenience of microdermabrasion has led to home use microdermabrasion machines, microdermabrasion cream kits, and hand-held microdermabrasion wands that are currently available including NuBrilliance™ (Wellquest International, Inc., New York, N.Y.). Many of the home-based machines are expensive and not affordable by the general consumer. Microdermabrasion creams are moderately expensive considering that they are 100% consumable and need frequent replenishment. In fact, the cream microdermabrasion systems often cost upwards of several hundred dollars per year and in time exceed the cost of a home-based microdermabrasion machine. The high-priced microdermabrasion units further make home microdermabrasion units inaccessible by many individuals and acne sufferers whose income does not permit this price range of expenditures. Many of the home units have been reported as having suboptimal mechanics with poor suction design that results in diminishing suction over time. The currently available home microdermabrasion devices require expenditures of several hundred dollars (average $230-$250 for NuBrilliance™) and acquisition of a small machine that may eventually fail and act as clutter.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the current market for the design and development of a safe, simple, and relatively inexpensive microdermabrasion attachment device that a) can be used with minimal or no training by consumers and cosmetologists as well as more highly trained medical personnel and b) can be used with most commercially available home vacuums and c) is equipped with simple pressure controls that will minimize the likelihood of over abrading or irritating the skin.